Can't let go
by Saku And Haru
Summary: Two-shot. Bakugo POV. He could avoid her all he want but he knew he couldn't let her go. Because even though 10 years had passed since graduating from the UA academy, Bakugou Katsuki was still in love with Uraraka Ochaco.


**A/N**

**Warning: **Rated M for sexual content and some bad language words. Don't read if you're not into that or if you are underage.

**Saku: **Hey! It has been waaaaayyy too long.Here's a fanfic about my latest ship, Kacchaco. Now I know that not a lot of people are fans of this ship but, my ship senses were tingling and not to brag or anything, but My ships are **ALWAYS** canon. xD

Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the original creator of BNHA. **

…

He always knew who she liked. He had known it since they shared a class in high school and he still knows it now that they're working for the same agency. She loved someone else. And that someone had to be fuckin Deku of all people. The one person in the whole damn world who he just couldn't get ahead of. He remembered a time when **he** was the one who was always ahead, but then he inherited the quirk from All-Might of all people, much to his chargin. He made the borrowed quirk his very own and that only made Bakugo hated the loser more. The green haired cactus took everything he wanted from him. At first he had resisted, with his pride getting the better of him, but after some time even though it looked like he was fighting for the number one spot, he had actually given up.

But not **this**..

He couldn't give up on this..

He couldn't give up on **her**..

She loved Him.

He knew.

He knew because he had always been watching her. Ever since that day she proved herself strong. Ever since he recognized her as someone worth remembering their name for, he couldn't stop noticing her. He always noticed the way she used to blush when people talked about him, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't let her go..

Because even though 10 years had passed since graduating from the UA academy, Bakugou Katsuki was still in love with Uraraka Ochaco.

...

It was just a normal day. He woke up early to go for a run, a habit he had developed from a young age. The credit went to his mother who was hell bent on disciplining him even going as far as to teach him how to use a knife like a professional chef. He had a bad temper and his mother wanted to make sure he had other abilities to make up for the sourness. Some habits to balance out the other parts. He came back and fixed himself some breakfast after taking a shower. He lived alone now, after having moved out from his parents' house years ago, in a decent apartment. His payroll could afford him a better one, but he preferred the simplicity plus it wasn't noisy here and he had a good view from the balcony, so he didn't mind.

It was supposed to be an off day for him. One he hadn't had in a long time, but his mind couldn't get a certain someone off his head, so he had asked his superior for a day off much to the retired hero's shock as Bakugou was a workaholic and didn't like to stay idle since that made him feel useless.

But this was different

He needed some time to clear his head and he was trying to do exactly that. As for how he's going to accomplish that, he'd have to think later because someone was at his door. His anger got the better of him and he growled thinking it was some kids he had recently taken under his wing at the organization where he worked as a pro hero. He decided to ignore the knocking instead sitting on his couch in his black tank top and grey sweatpants. But the knocking didn't stop.

"Okay, that's it!" He howled.

He got up and stomped his way to the door, a nasty expression on his face as he grabbed the handle and opened the door roughly almost tearing it off its hinges all the while yelling.

"Fuckin brats! It's my day -..."

"Bakugou-kun?"

Only to be stopped mid sentence and realize that said person who was haunting his very existence was standing in front of him. The infamous hero Uravity and the love of his life.

"What are you doing here, round face..?"

He hadn't noticed but his voice had taken a softer note. His eyes taking in her appearance. She was dressed casually in her v- neck white t-shirt and her pink shorts that seemed to be showing a little too much leg along with some white sneakers. Her hair was still the same length as when it was in the academy and to be honest he wouldn't prefer it any other way. Her big round eyes were staring at him as if she was hesitating.

"It's Uraraka Ochaco!" she said reminding him her name as if it wasn't engraved into his soul. He just hadn't wanted to say it out loud. He didn't know what kind of affect saying her name out loud would have on him.

"C-can I come in...?" She continued in hurried sort of manner like if she didn't say anything, he would slam the door on her face or tell her to leave. She wasn't wrong. He didn't want to see her right now. But damn did he want to see her. He wanted to see her so bad but that was bad cause when he saw her he wanted to talk to her, when he talked to her he wanted to touch her, and he couldn't do that because she wasn't his to touch. But then again, he could never refuse her anything.

"Do whatever you want" Which was code for 'you can come in'. But he was Bakugo and Bakugo isn't polite. No, that was Deku, not him. He was the harsh brute who was nothing like the soft and kind Deku. They were the complete opposites. It wasn't possible for a person to like someone like him AND someone like Deku.

He had barked the command and turned back to his living area. He hadn't got much stuff there, just the basic necessities, but she was looking around with a strange look in her eyes. He also realized that she felt awkward. This wasn't the first time she was here through. He was forced to hold an after party for some friends at the organization in his living room since it was spacious and Uraraka was there too but back then there had been quite a handful of people and right now there were just those two. He ignored the beat his heart had skipped at the thought and it only made him more frustrated angry at himself for behaving like a teenage girl.

"Sit wherever you want." He said since her awkwardness was getting painful to look at. There was only one big couch now. He had 'accidentally' exploded the single couches while throwing a fit and he had to throw them out which reminded him that he could use his free day to shop for them.

Uraraka took a seat at one edge of the couch. "I'll make some tea or something..." He made his way to the attached kitchen area.

"There's no need!" She said in a hurry. "I mean… I came here to talk." her eyes were cast downwards, and she was fidgeting with her fingers, a clear indication that whatever she wanted to talk to him about made her uncomfortable or it was a difficult topic to discuss. He raised his brow as he studies her face. Already halfway to the kitchen and not wanting to be in any kind of proximity with her, he leaned against the kitchen island and folded his heavy muscular arms over his chest.

"Alright then. **Talk**." His response was curt, telling her to get it over with so he can get to whatever the fuck he was doing before she came to interrupt which was literally nothing, but she hadn't known that and didn't need to. It made her a little self-conscious. Finally, she took a deep breath and looks him head on.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

_'So, she noticed. __**Fuck**__.' _

The two of them had been working together for quite some time now. It came with the working for the same company thing so obviously they had gone on jobs together as well and over the years, they had become sort of friends. Of coarse that friendship was one sided as

Bakugou didn't think these kinds of feelings were meant for just friends.

Originally his feelings hadn't made sense to him, so he had ignored them and only called what he felt 'a minor infatuation'. She was an impressive woman after all. But then slowly he started letting her in. She could read his expressions now, no matter how stoic or angry he may look. She was breaking through the barrier he had made around himself slowly. He only realized too late how deep he had fallen until her every action stirred something incoherent within himself. He kept dreaming of holding her. Having her as his. Finally, he decided he just couldn't take it anymore, so he had run. He ignored the problem all together which unfortunately in her case, was her very self. And damnit she had noticed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He had to play dumb. What other reason could he give her. I can't look at you without feeling the sharp pangs of_ heartbreak_ since you are in love with my eternal rival? Like hell!

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You reject jobs that include me, you don't talk to me. Heck you don't even look at me!" She had gotten up at this point and was rushing to him making him unconsciously take a few steps back. His indifference had stuck a nerve and shit he hadn't wanted to deal with it so kept his eyes on anything but her.

"Bakugo! Look at me, please!" She had his face cupped in her palms and was making him look down at her considering he was almost a head taller than her. His eyes land on hers.

**There she goes again..**

Again, with the fucking **hope**. He hated false hope and that's exactly what she was giving him. He became aware of their sudden proximity, considering he was pressed against kitchen island counter and she was practically standing in his face with his face in between her soft **soft** hands. He had found himself unable to look away from her eyes. It was like they were hypnotizing his very soul. Suddenly it felt like time just stopped and he hadn't known what came over him as his face leaned forward on his own, eyes slowly drifting shut as his lips pressed to hers in a soft chaste kiss. It lasted only a few seconds before his eyes opened again. As soon as they did, he paled and instantly moved away from her going to stand at the other corner of the room. His mind screaming curses to him in several languages.

_'fuck fuck __**fuck**__!__... you fucking dumbass! You've gone and done it. Fuck! I've ruined everything. She hates me__. She hates me__ now.'_ His brain cursed at himself.

"Bakugo-kun..." In all his panic, he hadn't heard her come up behind him before putting her hand on his forearm and pulling him to turn to face her. She looked at him with an unreadable emotion and he opened his mouth to say something but instead he was pulled down by the cloth of his tank top and soft delicious lips were pressed to his mouth making him melt and have no other choice but to kiss back.

At first, he's shook by the intensity she put in the kiss and he couldn't understand why exactly she would kiss him like this but then his brain decided to say, _'fuck it'_ and he kissed back with just as much fervour. His hands placed themselves on her waist and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies flush against each other. Her arms had wrapped themselves around his neck and the kiss grew more heated by the second. Teeth clashed, and tongues wrapped against each other, fighting for a battle neither could really win. When he finally pulled away to let her breathe, it felt like an eternity had passed. The kiss had felt everything to him and he had found himself lost once again, in her eyes. He could see her hazed eyes, her flushed face, her heaving chest and it was like his insides screamed at him to take her right there and then. Which was exactly what he decided to do. In their heated make out session, they had moved back to the counter, only now Uraraka's back was pressed against the counter and he was the one cornering her. He looked lustfully into her eyes and found no resistance which was all the confirmation he needed at the moment. Not wasting another second, his lips smashed back into hers and his hands roamed her body until they settled onto her soft bossom before easily lifting her up and placing her on the counter.

His hands slipped under her shirt as her hands gripped onto his spiky hair which wasn't as hard as it looked. His hands fumbled to her bra as he unhooked it, pulling it up along with her shirt to remove it leaving her chest bare. He parted his mouth with hers to remove the shirt and let his eyes shamelessly roam down her peachy skin and soft mounds. Oh, how he had dreamt about touching them and now his dream was coming true. His eyes screamed appreciation and his hands intended to fully express it as he grabbed the soft mounds, one in each hand. His mouth landed on her neck pressing kisses here and there as his hands massaged her breasts before pinching her nipples, earning him a delicious moan.

He loved that it was him making her feel that way and not anyone else. His mouth slowly kissed its way down to her breasts and he took one nipple in his mouth suckling like a child and rolling it around with his tongue while his hand pinched and pulled the other one. The sounds she was making at his ministrations made him feel like he was in heaven. But it wasn't enough, he wanted to make her scream his name, loud enough for the world to hear and he fully intended to make her do exactly that.

His hands landed on her bottom once again and he squeezed before pushing his fingers inside the waistband of her shorts. She lifted her hips letting him pull the shorts along with her panties down her legs and away somewhere. He felt her closing up her legs feeling embarrassed, so he went back up to kiss her neck again before nipping his way up to her ear.

"Let me see..." He whispered huskily in her ear making her shiver. She put her forehead on his shoulder.

"It's embarrassing..." he found it adorable and rubbed his hands softly on her legs. He pulled her so that her ass was at the very edge of the counter with her legs dangling. His tongue runs through the shell of her ear before whispering oh so lightly.

"You're beautiful..." he hears her gasp and almost snap out of the lust crazed state she was in but he couldn't have that, so he kissed her roughly again pulling her back. Him saying that was beyond logic but logic and reasoning can go fuck themselves. Right now, all that mattered to him was her being his in this moment and he'd be damned if he let something stupid get in the way of that.

Taking advantage of her temporary shock, he kissed a trail down her neck to her chest then stomach where he left a mark near her belly button. His hands had slowly been opening her legs and he was now at eye level with her flower which was practically dripping sweet nectar he couldn't wait to taste. His tongue licked her inner thigh before biting the flesh making her jump a bit. He then used his thumb to spread open her folds before he ran his tongue along her slit. She tasted delicious, he felt like he couldn't have enough, so he grabbed her thighs pulling her closer and he started eating her up, filling himself on her juices.

He suckled on her Jewel and placed sloppy wet kisses here and there making her back arch as she let out sweet moans. He pulled her even closer and pushed his tongue inside her tight hole again and again. One of his hands came forward and he used his thumb to stroke her clit repeatedly as he continued to tongue-fuck her. It wasn't long before she called out his name out loud and came. He didn't let a single drop go to waste of course drinking it all up like he had been thirsty for years.

He felt her grip on his hair loosen before tightening a bit to bring him back up. She kissed him again and tasted herself in his mouth. He could tell she loved what had been doing, and it was a major boost to his already high ego. Without breaking the lip contact, he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he shifted them to the couch nearby, placing her down on it. He felt her pulling his tank up so he broke the kiss to take it off. He felt her hands roam across his hard muscles before one soft hand slipped inside his pants and grabbed a hold of his major hard-on. He could feel her gasp in his mouth as she realized how thick he was. Her hand slowly started to stroke him, and he stopped her by putting his hand on hers. He brought it out and placed a kiss on it.

"I don't want to cum just yet..." he said in a deep voice. He had waited for her touch for so long that he feared he wouldn't be able to hold himself long before his release.

"Next time then." She said giving him a beautiful smile that made him kiss her again. The kiss started to heat up once more as their lust grew. Bakugo pushed down his sweats before settling himself between her legs. Then in one powerful thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside her making her scream which was muffled by his lips. He gave her a little time to adjust to his girth before starting to move at a slow pace. Soon he found it impossible to control himself further. He held her hips and started ramming into her full speed. All the while he kept his eyes on her face. He loved it when she dug her nails in his back and screamed out moans of his name. He did not hold himself back at all as he put all that he had been feeling into his thrusts and he was sure she could feel every inch of it by the way her back arched off the couch and she came again. Her walls clenched down on him, taking him with her. He pushed himself deep inside her before freezing as shivers racked up his core due his release. He heard her gasp as she felt his hot seed pour inside her. He placed his forehead against hers as they both panted, slowly coming down from their high.

He stayed there for a bit, his weight on top of hers and his head on her soft chest until her breathing evened out and he realized she was asleep. He got up and picked her up before shifting them both to the bed, so they could be comfier. He'd rather not wake up with a neck pain. He didn't want to think about anything but the woman in his arms right now. He fell asleep holding her close to him. He never wanted to let go.Top of Form

….

Saku: Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I tried my best not to make any. xP

Reviews are appreciated. :3

Bottom of Form


End file.
